1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a printed wiring board with a built-in electronic component and its manufacturing method. As for the built-in electronic component, for example, active components such as IC chips made of semiconductor elements, or passive components such as resistors, capacitors or coils are listed.
2. Discussion of the Background
WO2007/107630, the content of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, describes a method for mounting an IC chip on a support plate where an adhesive is applied, laminating resin insulation layers, and then removing the support plate.